Lovers Rose
by Rose-Of-Pandora
Summary: Conan has been waking up to a rose beside his bed, each day a different color. He wonders why but doesn't seem to care. Except one morning when he found a…bruise on his neck?  What on earth does this thief want with him?
1. Chapter 1

Kaito x Conan!

Summery:

Conan has been waking up to a rose beside his bed, each day a different color. He wonders why but doesn't seem to care. Except one morning when he found a…bruise on his neck?

Note: Forgive my bad English, I may have been born with it and raised but I sucked at it XD

Note 2: This is my first story with one-shot ect. Please spare me ^^

I don't own the characters!

'Another one?' Conan thought as he examined the red rose in his small child palm.

For the last week, just after a Kid heist, he had been waking up every morning too find a full bloomed red rose lying beside his pillow on the floor. It had stunned Conan ever since the first one appeared, and what's more, he couldn't find a freaking clue to how it kept appearing!

Conan groaned as he yawned and climbed out of the set up bed on the floor beside Mouri, funny thing was that the old man wasn't in his bed, Conan wondered why.

Dismissing the thought, he made his way to the bathroom, it was still early but he knew Ran would be up making breakfast for Conan.

As he entered the bathroom he took a stool and looked in the mirror, to comb his bed head and smooth it down. As he combed it down, his eyes wondered down to his neck, his eyes widened as he placed the comb down and moved his shirt collar down and about just above his collar there was a… bruise?

Conan was bewildered, when did he get it? He hadn't felt it at all! He was saved from his thoughts as he heard Ran call his name from the bathroom entrance.

"Conan-kun?"

He jumped so badly he fell off the stool backwards. He waited for the pain of glass tiles of the floor to welcome him to mother earth; instead he felt arms catch him in a swift motion and raised him up until the person was standing.

"Are you ok Conan? I didn't mean to scare you badly."

Conan relaxed hearing Ran's voice and felt as she gently placed him back on the ground. He looked up and her and smiled innocently,

"Just fine Ran-neechan!"

He ran out of the bathroom towards the table and sat down and began to eat the food Ran made. Oddly as he continued to chew the foot, it tasted a bit…off. He heard Ran's foot steps as she went back into the living room where Conan was.

He also felt like the atmosphere about this wasn't right, something about all of this seemed out of place. Conan glanced up at Ran who was sitting beside him watching him eat, her smile was gently and eye's warm, but again not right. Conan paused eating and asked her

"Where's Oji-san?"

Ran blinked and placed her finger on her chin in thought and looked back at Conan.

"He went out on a Case" She replied, with a gentle smile

Conan was surprised that Mouri even went on cases in mid day, but at this early in the morning was insane. Again Conan stared at her, his eyes confused. He felt like something about Ran being here was strange, then it flicked in his brain, and his hands turned cold.

'Wait a minute. Ran and Mouri left a day ago on a trip. Ran shouldn't be here!' He thought

He placed his bowl down and asked her,

"Who are you?"

Ran blinked and chuckled a little bit

"What are you talking about Conan-kun?" she inquired

Conan glared at her

"You're not Ran."

There was a long pause and then he heard another chuckle come from her lips but this time in a man voice.

"As sharp as usual Tantei-kun, but a little slow"

A flash bomb was set off and when the smoke cleared, there stood Kaitou Kid. Conan reached for his wrist but finding the watch wasn't there, he heard a soft chuckled and snapped his head up and noticed kid holding it in his white gloved fingers swinging it back and forth.

"Looking for this?" Kid inquired with his usually poker face

Conan glared and asked his voice strong to hide his small amount of fear

"Why are you here?"

Kid shrugged and took a step towards Conan, making Conan take a step back in the process. Conan asked again.

"Why are you here?"

Kid finally answered but as he did he took another step towards Conan.

"What? Can't I come and visit my favourite Tantei?"

Conan felt the wall hit his back ask he continued to back away ask kid approached more. Kid smiled and crouched down in front of the child, Conan fear was rising but he managed to ask with a clam voice.

"What do you want?"

Conan could see Kid's eyes lighten as he leaned towards Conan's ear and whispered,

"You."

Conan flinched away and tried to escape the thief but then he felt, kid's arms embrace him and lifted him up. Kid smiled as the boy struggled and yelled as he licked his ear.

"Oi! Watch it! Stop that!"

Kid just smiled more and whispered into Conan's, which send a shiver down the child's body.

"What's wrong? I just love you, is that so wrong?"

Conan struggled and snapped

"In every way! One you're a thief, two you are Kaitou Kid, three you are ten years older than me!"

Kid snuggled the younger boy and purred into Conan's ear a new point

"But all that doesn't matter now. Because you are mine now."

Conan stiffened and tried once more to escape but to no avail, Kid grip was to strong. He felt himself become tired from struggling and since he only woke up, his limbs became more lose. He could fell Kid kiss his forehead, then tilt up his chin to kiss him on the lips.

When they pulled apart Conan felt a bit dazed, his mind was fuzzy with tiredness, he felt himself lean foreword and pass out in the thief's arms.

Conan woke up once again too the sound of classic music. He opened his eyes a crack and squinted at the light. He started too shifted when he felt cold metal on his left wrist. He instantly remembers what happened before he passed out and sat up quickly. Wrong move. He held his head trying to recover from the blood rush; he took a moment to fully feel better as he turned his head upwards to gaze across the room.

He admittedly noticed it wasn't Ran's house; it was a large room with a big bed in the centre of the room which he laid on, and a night stand with a clock on it that read '3:48pm'. Conan tried to think of where he was his gaze led him towards the cold metal on his left wrist. It was a chain, it was attacked to the headboard. He started to panic when he heard the door on the opposite side of the bed which he was on click as it opened.

Please review! I know I suck but I tried :3


	2. Chapter 2

Conan whipped his head around and stared at the person who entered the room. It only took a second to register the person, it was Kid. Conan instantly felt cold with this new information, his palms though where sweaty and his eyes started to narrow with a new burst of bravery he had left. His voice was sharp as he asked,

"Where am I?"

Kid didn't answer the question until he was fully in the room, he wore a plain grey shirt and faded blue jeans with a cap to give some cover to his face, he finally closed the door and it click again as it was locked. In Kid's hands he held a tray of rise, chicken, and carrots. The basic food for a child, though Conan wasn't one at heart and mind, but Kid didn't know that, as far as Conan knew.

Kid finally spoke, but it didn't answer Conan's question.

"I brought you your meal, since you slept through lunch, its best to have it now."

Conan didn't move an inch, his gaze burned into the side of Kid's face, trying to burn a hole, but to no avail. Conan glanced away clearly annoyed for being ignored.

Kid smirked at this, and picked up the spoon and scooped up a small portion of rice and brought it to the child's lips.

Conan flinched when he felt the hot touch of a spoon on his lips and tightly sealed his lips closed and refused the food Kid brought him. A minute passed before Conan opened his mouth to growl at Kid,

"I can feed myself thank you very much. But I won't eat until you tell me where I am and why is my wrist!"

Conan indicated the wrist shackle and the chain connected to the headboard. Kid didn't flinched at the tone of his voice, he placed the spoon back in the rice and sat on the edge of the bed beside Conan, Conan tried to scoot as far away from him as possible, but Kid put his arm around Conan's waist and raised him onto Kid's lap.

Conan squirmed in Kid's grip as the thief put his hand under Conan's arm and reached up towards his chin then, gripped the child's chin and held his still as he leaned his head down beside Conan's ear. He told Conan in a purr like voice into his ear,

"You know struggling isn't helping you at all. You're making me restraint myself more then you think."

Conan stopped struggling instantly and nearly frozen in place. He felt Kid's mouth on his neck and felt his warm breath against his skin. Conan snapped out of his frozen state when kid licked his neck. Conan jumped out of Kid's grip so fast he hit the headboard when leaping away from the thief. He held his hand over the place where kid had licked; it was wet from Kid's tongue. Kid stood up from his spot and smiled down at the small boy, who was pressed against the bed frame as far away from himself. Conan finally found his voice but it was shaky.

"P-Pedophile!" Conan shouted at Kid.

Kid's smirk just widened as he shrugged and leaned towards Conan who pressed even farther into the bed. Kid reached in his pocket and pulled out his glove and put it on. He then moved his hand his hand towards Conan's trembling figure, and placed his hand over Conan's nose and mouth. Kid watched as Conan's eyes went wide and reach up his hands to grip Kid's wrists to pull the hand away that was covered in chloroform. But he couldn't match Kid's strength and went limp again. Darkness clouded his mind.

Kid move his glove away when he saw the child had passed out. He gently raised the child in his arms and placed him back in the bed. He covered Conan and sat at the edge of the bed again and smiled at the sleeping child. Even if Conan thought him as a Pedophile, it didn't matter. Conan was Shinichi. The great detective who out smarted Kid at the clock tower. Kid raised himself up from sitting and leaned over Conan and kissed him gently.

"You still need to sleep before I tell you my reasons." Kid whispered as if Conan was awake. Kid raised his hand and made a red rose appear in his hands and placed it beside Conan's pillow and whispered,

"My shiniganimi Tantei-Chan."


	3. Chapter 3

A pounding headache awoken him from his forceful slumber, Conan cracked opened his eyes and slowly sat up feeling his strength slowly coming back to his small body.

"Feeling better?" Came a voice from the darken corner of the room, Conan recognized the voice instantly and snapped his head up and glared into the shadows.

Kid was sitting down in a simple wood chair; Conan didn't understand why he would sit in a chair that was just plain wood, but He didn't think of that, it wasn't the most important thing in life Kid stood up from his seat and approached Conan, his foot steps calm as a summer breeze and stopped at the foot of Conan's bed and paused his face was shadowed by his cap. Conan couldn't hold in his questions much longer.

"Where am I?" Conan growled at thief, who was just staring at Conan from under his hat. Even if Conan couldn't see his eyes he could feel his gaze upon him.

Kid kept his still silence as Conan continued.

"You got to have a reason for bringing me here, knocking me out and molesting me!" His voice was sharp that could make anyone fear for there lives; but Kid didn't seem faze. Kid started to walk forward again, in response Conan moved even farther back until he felt the wood of the bed headboard against his back. Kid leaned towards the child, but didn't make a moved to molest him, which Conan was very grateful. Kid's lips formed into a smirk as he pulled away from Conan's face and finally answered his question.

"You are at one of my hiding places which I go after a heist. Forgive me for taking so long to answer your questions. You just so adorable when your frustrated~" Kid spoke the last part in a teasing voice as he moved his hand and under Conan's chin.

"Would you quit doing that," Conan growled as he smacked the thief's hand away from his chin. Honestly why did the thief keep molesting him?

"I will like to make a little deal with you Tantei-kun." Kid's voice brought the child detective's attention back, as his gazed burned into Kid.

"Well…what is it?" Conan questioned.

"Well calling it a deal is only a small part Tantei-kun. You see I know you are actually are Kudo Shinichi, the great detective of the east." Kid began. The statement of Conan's identity made the child's eyes widen in surprised and after a second fear. Kid could you it to blackmail him into anything!

"My point here is that I am in a slight pinch right now. You see, Kaitou Kid, who all know is me, is in need of a partner. I have a few helping hands but I need someone small, someone smart and skilled as me. I thought for a long time and finally got the chance to catch the one I am looking for." As kid spoke he climbed on the bed and climbed over top Conan. Conan felt the breath of the thief on his face as Kid leaned over him.

"You know, when I found out you where Kudo Shinichi I thought how much fun it would be to blackmail you for it. You can tell I am still going to do that; you will stay in his room until I tell you to leave. For the next few weeks you are going to be trained to be the perfect thief," Conan opened his mouth to argue until he felt a gloved hand over his mouth to silent him as Kid continued.

"Hush Tantei-kun. You don't want me to go and giving you another hickey. Do you?" Kid purred. Conan's eyes widen '_Hickey?'_ Conan thought. '_Wait that bruise from yesterday? That was a hickey?' _He glanced at the clock on the table beside the bed and it read '9:00am' 'It was already the next day_? Ran should be getting home in a day or two, thank goodness, he still had a chance to get out._

Kid released Conan's mouth and quickly covered it with his own, man he did feel like a pedophile, but he knew Tantei-kun had the mind of an adult so it seemed more right to him, the thief deepen the kiss by sticking his tongue into the detective mouth. Then Kid felt it, the sharp teeth of a child biting tongue. Hard. Kid tasted the bitter taste of blood in his mouth and pulled away, slightly surprised at the child's struggles. When Conan slipped out from under Kid he sat as far as the chain would allow him. Conan snapped at kid his voice was even sharper then before as he was spitting blood out of his mouth,

"You can trap me here. Blackmail me. But don't molest me you pervert!" The child's words where very clear as he said each sentence to make his point. Kid smirked in return and got close to Conan again but only to say.

"Tantei-kun, you know I can still blackmail you for resisting. I could easily disguise as Shinichi and appear at Mouri-chan's door step. Don't you think she wouldn't let me in with open arms? You would be stuck here suffering in the torment of not knowing what I could do with your little girlfriend." Kid's voice sounded sly, his smirked was just enough to pale Conan of what Kid would do to Ran. He had to protect her. He lowered his gaze in defeat and felt Kid leaned forward and kiss his head as he got up from the bed and walked towards the entry way.

"Good Tantei-kun." That was the last think the thief said as he closed the door, leaving Conan in despair.

Ran's POV

Ran approached the door to the Detective Agency and climbed the stairs. She heard the yawn of her father behind, they had decided (of course) to come home early. Since Ran kept worrying about Conan being alone in the house for a few days, even if Professor Agasa agreed to check up on him. Ran fumbled with the keys as she unlocked the door, she opened the door and called knowing Conan would be awake.

"Conan-Kun! Where home!"

No response.

Ran walked in and placed her bags down and walked around the house and went into the dining room. There was a bowl of food still on the table, She called again her voice had a small worry tone to it.

"Conan-Kun?"

Again no response.

She walked all over the house in search of the child; she stopped when she saw her father call her name.

"Ran!"

She turned away from the bedroom which she was looking in and made her way to her father who was by the table where the food was. He turned to her and held up a small piece of paper. Ran took it and read the words first in confusion then in fear.

'The blue eye jewel has vanished.

Yet no one has a clue.

When the clock's dust flies on the full silver night.

The new Kaitou Child will come out'


	4. Chapter 4

I will start actually doing different character Point of Views (POV) now just to tell you ;3

KID'S POV

Kid sighed as he walked towards the door when Tantei-kun was in. In his hands was a tray of breakfast food for him, the thief thudded his head against the door his eyes cringed at the pain, he hated acting like this… it wasn't his character to kidnap people let alone a detective. Let alone Tantei-kun. His mind wondered to the child detective that was now probably alert that Kid was there, with the repeating skull to door thuds. He finally pulled his head away from the wall and balanced the tray on one hand as the other grasped the door handle and turned it, he slowly opened the door and returned the gaze of Tantei-kun who was sitting on the bed, his legs where crossed and his back was leaning on the bed headboard, his piercing blue eyes where thinned as Kid entered the room and close the door. Kid placed the tray on the table beside the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, Tantei-kun shuffled a little bit farther away. It had been a day and the child hadn't said a word to him, but this time Kid was determined to get him to talk. Kid turned his head towards him and once again his gazed locked with the detectives.

"OK, I know I have been very general on why I am trapping you here." Kid started his eyes very serious and he could tell Conan was listening to every word carefully.

"My reason is because I have finally found the jewel I wanted-"That caught Tantei-kun's attention. He continued, "But it's in the secret laboratory that the organization that shrunk you is." He finished.

CONAN'S POV

His eyes widened at what the thief said. The Black Organization! This was a good chance for him! But… He looked down away from the thief as he listened to what the Kid had to say to explain for taking him captive and perhaps explaining why he all of a sudden acted like a pedophile.

"I needed someone who has knowledge of the organization, someone who was smart and has great physical skills and also who is small enough to fit in places. That last part was after I found out the perfect person for the job would be you. But before I did, the last heist, which was about one month ago, I made sure all my tantei's where there and I made sure to put a small tracker on there necks." Kid explained as he moved a little closer to Conan who was hanging on each word.

"But how did those trackers stay on? They would eventually shower or feel something on there skin." Conan questioned.

But a second later Kid's can reached and cupped his face, he tried to pull away but Kid had a good grip on his cheek, kids other hand reached to his neck and Conan flinched a bit when he felt something get pulled of his neck. Kid released his chin and held his hand towards Conan, one of the fingers had a small skin colour tap tracker.

"This is special made for each of my tantei's skin colours. I still need to take the others off; this thing also has a microphone and is complete water proof. " Kid smirked as he told him, as he again cupped his chin and reach to put it back on his neck. When Kid pulled away again he reached up to his neck to scratch it off but it stubbornly stayed on.

"Only I can take it off; because there is a special way to take it off and only I know how." The thief chuckled at him for trying to hard to get it off.

"You will keep that on so if you escape I can catch you again." Kid told him, he was unimpressed with this restraint.

"Back to what I was explaining, when I listened in when you talked to a girl about your age, well as Conan, I over heard you two talking about a Black Organization and after taking my time just listening to your tracker and followed you for awhile I found it was the same. Also you must have noticed the rose's beside your bed every morning for awhile." The thief started up again leaning over Conan as he walked about the last part. He leaned back away from Kid as Kid got to the deal part.

"In exchange of helping me retrieve this jewel, staying here, withstanding me and being in a few of heists for practice. I know where in the laboratory that formula for you to turn you back into Kudo Shinichi is." Kid's smile widen as he spoke the deal out.

Conan blinked the thought of staying with Kaitou Kid for even a few minutes made him nervous but the other thought of be able to actually turn back into his true self was too much too pass. But he had to ask,

"And if I don't agree." He asked.

Kid's eyes thinned and sat up and turned his eyes to Conan.

"If you didn't agree then I would even want to think I would do to you in that form."

Conan's eyes widen and finally nodded in response.

"Fine then…I agree to help you…" He said as his eyes where locked onto the criminal. Kid smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the lips and withdrew ending with licking his top lip.

"Very good." Kid spoke as he licked his lips and reached over to Conan's hand and unlocked his chain and got up and made his way to his door.

"Remember we are in agreement. You may leave this room and explore the house. But you can't get out even if you tried I promise." The thief said as he opened the door and exited the room blowing a kiss.

"See yeah Conan-Chan!~" He sang to him.

_Why that big idiot _Conan thought


	5. Chapter 5

OK failed at Point of Views XD But whatever

Sorry for being so late! I have a lot on my plate so here we go!

Conan's POV

Conan crossed his arms in frustration after he explored every corner of the house. It was pretty big and well designed and furnished. It seemed nothing like a house you would expect to keep someone trapped in. It was well disguised to outsiders and even to him as a simple family home, well it wasn't. Locks, too high for Conan's reach, where padlocks and could only be opened with a key, and since he didn't have his powered shoes, watch, and belt, it was impossible to get out. Everything was locked; even the fire place had a cage around the entrance! He grunted in annoyance, did Kid think he was Santa Clause? The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big living room, well updated kitchen, and expensive looking furniture in every room.

Conan had just finished exploring and jumped up on the smooth silk like texture couch pondering what he had learned. His mind raced back too the last time he saw the thief. He had made a deal with him and now he was stuck here. He sank down into the couch in dread, exploring the house got his mind off this issue but now that he was satisfied with his findings he began to think of what he actually did. After the thief had left him last time he just noticed that Kid had slipped the key to his chain in his shirt sleeve. Conan tried to use that to unlock any lock he could reach with a chair and some books but to no avail, it was a different key he needed.

The front door clicked behind Conan just a few feet from the couch, the living room was connected right to the entrance of the house; Conan turned his body until he was leaning his chest against the top of the couch and his arms folded so he can place his chin on them as he stared at the figure who entered.

Of course it was Kid. Kid was wearing a black cap with a grey shirt with a dragon design in the middle and a black jack over his shoulders. In each hand he carried two plastic grocery bags filled with food items Conan guessed; Kid closed the door and Conan heard it click of the automatic lock set in place. Kid smiled at Conan, who was staring at him, murder in his eyes. He carried the bags into the kitchen Conan's gaze following his every movement; he leaped off the couch and followed Kid. The thief had already placed the bags on the small table and started to empty the contents, he ignored the miniature detective as he put away the items in the cupboards and fridge. Conan was surprised of how much food Kid had bought and stored away.

Finally he was finished he threw the bags into one of the compartments that seem to the place to store away plastic bags to use again.

"Where were you?" Conan asked a bit of sharpness in his voice. He will was in a bad mood whenever he was with the thief.

Kid laughed out loud and placed his hand on the child's hair and teased.

"What? You missed me? You sound like you're the wife here."

Conan caught on the meaning and pulled away from the crazy thief; turned away from him approaching the couch he sat before, he leaped on his and glared back at the thief.

"No I didn't. You can leave again. I am very happy with that, actually I am happier if you allowed he some fresh air." Conan spoke with a mild tone. His temper has surprisingly gone down as he spoke.

Kid smirked and walked over to one of the windows in the living room just behind the couch Conan was in and pulled out a key. Conan eyes where drawn to the key, deal or not, he wasn't planning on wanting to stay here. He wanted out. But why have the key when the window was going to be opened? Conan studied the windows and they all had no screens. Was Kid a fool to think even if he was here, Conan couldn't get through the window?

As Kid unlocked the window and pulled it opened, Conan leaped of the top of the couch and gracefully jumped passed the thief, landing on the window sill then quickly dropped down into the thick bushes.

Conan felt the sharp pain of scratches down his arms through his thin long sleeve shirt and jeans, great it was a rose bush, he grumbled. His muscles felt the adrenaline rush as he felt the excitement he had just escaped from Kaitou Kid! Yes! He heard the noise of the door clicking opening and that gave Conan the urge to scramble through the bush.

Getting more cuts and scratches from the rose's thorns then he wanted. He lowered his head and pushed throw the tangle of branches with thorns protruding out to slash him as he passed. He broke through stumbling out, some thorns where still in his skin and they drove deeper in when he did a summersault out of the bush, he got to his knees but he didn't stop to pick out the thorns as he rushed towards the gateway of the small yard.

"Planning on going somewhere?" The voice behind him spoke calmly.

Conan stiffened in dread; he should have studied the yard before thinking so stupidly! Conan wasn't going to let the thief get him, Conan stepped back judging when the thief was going to grab him and slipped out of Kid's reach. When Kid stumbled forwards the mini detective jumped on his back and leaped up and solidly landed on the brick fence. He jumped down onto the sidewalk, but when he landed he felt the sharp pain of the thorns in his feet.

'_DARN IT! I forgot my shoes!'_ Conan thought as he stumbled onto his butt from the pain. He stopped for a second and panted, blood trickled down his body, his thin long sleeve shirt, which he was able to keep from his suit outfit, didn't shield too well, blood swelled and stained into the shirt. He looked like he been through a war zone; he looked towards the gate, pleased to see the clumsy thief just getting to his feet.

Conan quickly pulled out the thorns that stayed in his feet, he got up and half limped half raced, into the alley beside the building. He finally found a place to hide, behind a dumpster, even if Kid found him, he could never get Conan out even if he tried to squeeze through the small space. Conan panted and leaned against the wall, he got out, and he actually did it.

Kid's POV

'_He got out! I can't believe he actually make a cults out of me!' _Kid thought as he walked out of the gate.

Kid had to give Tantei-kun credit for using Kid to get out the window and the yard. A smirk came across his face when he remembered the determined look Conan had on his face, yes he is a clever one indeed. He walked out of the yard finally able to unlock the gate, he knew no one saw Conan because the neighbourhood Kid picked was very quiet and it was very rare for a car to come by. Kid went to the spot where he knew Conan was; a small pool of blood and blood child footprints made Kid frown. He knew Conan fell into the bush but he didn't think he would hurt himself that much to get away, it hurt inside Kid inside but he knew this was the only way for his feelings…wait…feelings towards a child?

No. it was feelings towards the person who was inside that body not to the child body for sure, and then he would really be a pedophile.

Kid followed the food prints which left a trail into the ally way, his eyes where drawn towards a dumpster where the blood trail ended. He knelt down and gazed into the darkness, deep blue eyes gazed back at him.

Conan's POV

"You alright?" Kid asked.

Conan glared back, the blood down his arms, legs and face stopped bleeding so badly when he stopped, he found one just under his eye and it hurt a lot too pull out but he got all the thorns out.

"What's it too you?" He voice back dully.

"Well Tantei you are my captive and you are my pupil. Come, I think we better get you fixed up." Kid replied as he reached a hand to Conan.

Conan moved away from Kids hand and winced at the pain of moving around.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone, I had enough of your tricks." Conan spoke in a tired voice.

He closed his eyes, he just wanted to be left alone then he could gather his strength and leave and never ever go to a Kid heist again. Conan drifted off to sleep right there in the dirty ally way with Kid trying to get him out of his spot.

The next moment he felt a silk like texture of a blanket or something covering him as he felt the softness of a bed or something under him. He rolled on his side and groaned at he pain of cuts…?

'_Oh yeah I jumped into a Rose bush' _Conan thought as gently hands of someone, Kid? No how would he have got behind the dumpster and get him out?

Conan flinched at the wetness of a cloth on the cuts of his arm, the cloth pulled away and someone lips rested on his cheek, right under the eye where a nasty cut was, and kissed him.

"Hush Tantei-Chan you're safe now, just relax." Kids gently voice spoke into Conan's ear.

"Tomorrow I will watch you more closely to make sure you don't get hurt. We can take a walk, cook, and begin to train. This was a rough day, just rest for now…" Kid continued, whipping Conan's arms and legs. He washed his face too, very gently; too gently that Conan was drifting in and out of slumber. Kid kissed Conan on the lips.

"I'm sorry" was the last words he heard.

Kid's POV

He bandaged the child up and watches him drift into sleep; he knew that this day was too much for a Conan to handle, he felt responsible for the cuts he had. When Conan had finally fallen asleep again Kid walked out of the room, he made a list of items he still needed for training and clothes for Conan. His next Heist was coming up fast and he needed to train the detective to be a thief before then.

His cell phone began to ring when he existed the door to Conan's room; he reached into his pocket grabbing the cell phone and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?" Kid spoke into the phone.

"KAITO! YOU IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU TODAY!" A high pitched female voice screamed into the phone.

"Oi Aoko, you trying to kill my ears? I'm sorry I got held up helping someone. I actually don't be in school for a few days, busy. I got to go bye!"Kid Replied then hung up.

'_This will keep them wondering for awhile, now let the real show begin' _He thought as he walked into the shadows of the house and vanish.

OK now I know this chapter is kind of a useless DX but its just to give more fluff and now the next chapter will be more interesting :3


	6. Chapter 6

Rose: Finally I think I will have this little saying thing here! So you'll only see me talking and only me!

Toboe: And Arrow, Rose Godspell , Yoite and perhaps Yuki your sister~ Oh and me

Rose: Hush! Toboe!

Toboe: I can't believe you are writing about BoyxBoy

Rose: Its smexy so shut it! Or I'll pair you up with Yoite!

Toboe: Gross! He is my brother!

Rose: Then Arrow!

Arrow: I'm a girl.

Rose: SOMEONE! Anyways! I am sorry for the long wait! I have been working on comics and draw, doing volunteer work, working with my animals and helping around the house so sorry!

Arrow: Rose doesn't own any characters in this story she thought of the idea but compared to the characters she owns nothing of this.

Toboe: I was going to say that…

Rose: CARRY ON!

Chapter 6

Kid's POV

"Fine" Conan's voice said with defeat behind Kid.

The thief turned from washing the dishes, it had been 3 days since Conan tried to escape and since then he hadn't said much regarding anything about what Kid was planning. He had been less snappy which was nice but the tension of the silence whenever they were eating or sitting around could have been cut with a sword it was so thick. This was the first think Conan said to him without Kid asking him something.

"Fine what?" Kid inquired setting down a dish on the rinse sink.

Conan took a breath and then let it out slow and long with a small moan in it.

"Fine I'll help you…" Conan muttered quietly, eyes cast downwards. Kid didn't catch that quite well.

"What? You're speaking too quietly" Kid said as he grabbed a towel and squatted to Conan's eye level wiping his hands dry.

"I'll help you baka thief!" Conan snapped sharply, looking up. His deep blue eyes glowing, revealing the short patience the detective had for the thief.

Kid smiled at the detective's annoyance and then the full impact of Conan's words hit him.

"You'll actually help me?" Kid cheered and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Raising Conan in the hair he felt him struggle but he wasn't going to let go. Kid's street cap flew off and landed on the floor beside Kid who was cuddling the miniature detective in his arms.

Conan's POV

Conan glanced down the cap and back at the thief, his face fully revealed to him. Kid's face was a lot like Conan when he changed back into himself. But Kid's eyes where more purple then blue and his hair was sticking everywhere, in term he looked like Shinichi with a meager bed head. Kid still kept his poke face and a new smirk crossed his face, when Conan looked into Kids eyes.

"Looks like you caught me." Kid told Conan.

"A-aren't you w-worried I'll turn you in?" Conan stuttered out, trying to put some distance from his face and Kids.

Kid pulled Conan closer and nuzzled his face into his hair and kissed his head gently.

"I'm more worried about how are we going to steal that jewel and introduce you as the Kaitou Child or whatever you want to be called. Anything but Detective, since you are going to be a thief for some time. Oh and call me Kaito." Kid replied calmly.

Conan was confused, why would Kid or Kaito show his true identity to him? Did he think he would forget Kid's or again Kaito's true features? Then the thief did sometime Conan wasn't prepared for, He raised Conan up towards his face and pushed his head until their lips met. Kaito wasn't any different from Kid, Conan figured, still wanting to murder the thief for molesting him. Kaito ended the kissed and pulled away too gaze into Conan's face.

"Let's get you into costume! I want to see if it fits you!" Kaito cheerfully said as he started to walk carrying Conan in his arms.

"I can walk you know." Conan grumbled and started to struggle against Kaito's grip.

"Oh but the window is open~ I rather not have another thorn covered Tantei-Chan!~" Kaito replied as he still carried Conan towards Kaito's bedroom which was beside Conan's.

Holding Conan in one arm and opening the door with the other he proceeded to enter the room. Finally placing Conan down on the bed and set him down gently. Conan watch the thief go over to a closet door in the wall and open it. Inside Conan registered a Kaitou Kid outfit, some shirts and a few suits.

Kaito's POV

Kaito couldn't wait to show Conan the costume he got for him. It was a bit old but that's cause his dad used to have Kaito where it. Shuffling through some clothes he picked out the white mini suit. Standing straight again he looked over to Conan, who was watching him with hawk like eyes.

"" Conan deadpanned at Kaito who was smirking.

"Aw, Come on Tantei-Chan! You would look so cute! You and I look alike already, so you would be a mini Kaitou Kid!" Kaito cheerfully smiled and laughed walking over to Conan with the suit.

"First, Don't call me Tantei-Chan. Secondly I rather have a different costume and thirdly stop that" The miniature Detective muttered the last part when Kaito sat down and dragged him on his lap.

Kaito put the small version of the Kaitou Kids hat on Conan's head and huggled Conan close to him.

"You look so cute! You should try on the whole outfit!" Kaito said. And before Conan could say anything Kaito snapped his fingers and a second later Conan reappeared with the suit on him.

"Oi Oi." Conan sighed.

"See? Cute!" Kaito laughed and set Conan down on the floor where the detective looked at his new suit.

Conan's POV

It was exactly like Kaito's Kaitou Kids suit, hat and even down to the molecule with the charm on the side hanging down. Conan looked it over with a look of laziness; he really didn't want to help 'Kaito' steal any, even more steal in a costume like his. But it was comfortable Conan had to admit it did a nice filtering of body heat and cold, Conan bet if he ran a mile under the hot sun or in the dead of winter where it was -60C then he wouldn't freeze or get hot.

"You seem impressed~" Conan heard the happy voice of Kaito in front of him.

Conan looked up at Kaito, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kaito's hand went under the detective chin and gently raised Conan's face towards the thief, warm lips pressed against his in a gently kiss. Usually Conan would just freeze up when this happened but this time he only had a dull look in his eyes. This was all fake. The kiss he means the feeling he could only say, Kaitou Kid was known well with the lady for sure so he had time to probably practice on kissing and wining someone's heart just with this act.

Conan finally jerked back, ending the kiss. Kaito had a look of disappointment and they stared at each other for a long moment until Kaito stood up and announced

"Well Training is tomorrow! 6am sharp!"

Conan was baffled not waking up early but how well Kaito kept his head cooled around Conan even after how Conan reacted. Which wasn't dumb to reject a criminal who kept kissing you and molesting you, it figured as much.

"Oi. Conan, do you want to go or what?" a voice called to him.

Conan snapped out of his thoughts and saw that thief was already waiting at the door way of the bedroom looking at Conan with curiosity.

"I asked you 3 times if you want to go out for a walk. To the park." Kaito explained.

"YEAH! Of course! I've been cooped up in here for days!" Conan said in a surprising excited at the sound of even going out.

It had only been what, 4 maybe 5 days since he was out with Ran shopping. And when Kaito said he would take Conan out after the rose incident and never did because he said Conan wasn't healthy enough. But now that Conan was and even with the small scars around his face he was dieing to reveal and see the sunlight without looking out the window.

Kaito POV

Kaito seemed happy that the detective was excited; he still blamed himself for Conan's scratches and the big cut over his eye but still. He glanced down seeing the sparkling eyes of Tantei-Chan was cute and full of the energy he had for staying inside so long. Kaito then remembered that Conan would probably want to shower first.

"First shower! I doubt you want to go out without one." He told Conan.

The detective was more calm again but nodded. Kaito waved his hand towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"You probably know where it is by now. So ill leave you to wash up, I will be down stairs."

Conan nodded and walked calmly to the door, only to be stopped by Kaito when he held out his hands and in a small poof a pair of clothes for Conan appeared in his hands. Handing them to Conan he received another nod and just before Conan closed the bathroom door, a threat.

"If you peek I'll murder you! And I promise you I know more ways them most people!"

Then the door closed. Kaito rolled his eyes, he never would plan that! Well maybe but he rather not get killed by tantei-chan.

It was about 10 mins before Kaito looked towards the stairs and Conan walked down, Kaito smiled at his own choice for Conan's clothes. A blue with red trim tee-shirt with a white with grey trim open jacket and tan greyish shorts. The temperature outside was hot so Kaito thought it proper for the small detective. Conan reached Kaito at the door, with a gentleman like manner Kaito opened the door letting Conan go first then he followed.

Opening the gate Kaito and Conan chatted a bit about different things, small things and very short since Conan still was very stiff and untrusting of Kaito. They finally reached the park; a playground was occupied by a few small children and adults.

Conan POV

Conan sat down on a bench and watched he seemed just happy to be in the sun and the breeze going through his hair, nothing seemed to worry him right now. But he bet the others were worried like heck, Haibara probably thought the Black Organization got him, Ran most likely thought he had been kidnapped by a random person for ransom, the kids probably are panicking and going to Haibara to ask her millions of questions.

"Conan-kun?" a child voice called.

Conan kept his eyes shut, great now he was hearing voices. He felt a slight nudge of an arm; he opened his eyes and saw across the…Kids?

"It is Conan! You're alright!" The cheerful voice of Ayumi cried out.

Conan watched them all coming running towards him and Kaito sitting on the bench. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta had finally found him. Rose: I hope no spelling errors are in here. Arrow: That's normal for you. Rose: Shut it. Toboe: Maybe you should tell them about that. Rose: Oh…What? Toboe: THAT! Rose: I don't hear anything!~ *Plugs ears* Arrow: The 'that' thing is Rose may take some time before the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Toboe: That makes no sense of the 'that' thing 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose: Finally a new chapter!

Toboe: Took you long enough

Rose: Sorry I just didn't want to work on it, because I am lazy.

Toboe: just wow.

Rose: Whatever. Anyways! Thank you so much everyone for reading this! ;w; It is badly done I know, It was actually supposed to be a one shot and somehow it continued. Also thank you so much for the reviews, I am sorry I take days to reply but I promise you I do read them! Also yes I know Kaito is a bit OC's personality D: If you don't like it then I am sorry, I am not changing. Also yes I have a dirty mind with Kaito x Conan / I am weird like that but I like them a lot for some reason.

Toboe: And now back to the story!

Rose: OK! Let's begin!

Chapter 7

Kaito's POV

'Great it's the kids' Kaito thought, grumbling.

The children have been talking for so long already, asking Conan-chan a million questions and telling him dozens of things. Like where he and how he was and how worried Ran-neechan was and all; It was starting to be a pain. When they asked who he was Conan-chan lied for him that he was Shinichi's cousin who he was hanging out with.

"But Conan-kun, Ran-neechan received a note from Kaitou Kid! Saying something like…hmm." Chirped in the annoying voice of Ayumi.

Oh yeah that note he left. But how did they figure out it was him? Or Kaitou Kid? OH! He said 'The new Kaitou Child will come out' so the old inspector finally pulled through without the helped of Tantei-chan.

"It said.'The blue eye jewel has vanished. Yet no one has a clue. When the clock's dust flies on the full silver night. The new Kaitou Child will come out.'" Mitsuhiko's cleaver voice continued Ayumi's unfinished sentence.

Smart kid. He remembered the note completely, no mistakes it seemed like he memorized it for Ayumi's sake.

Conan-chans voice caught his full attention once again.

"So what about it?"

The children looked stunned. Kaito was a little surprised too since Conan-chan was in fact not making it obvious that he was kidnapped. Conan had a blank face and eyes that gave nothing away, wow he had a epic poker face already.

"They said you were kidnapped by Kaitou Kid!"

Conan-chans blank poker face turned into a smirking poker face and he let out a childish laugh. He was acting and Kaito knew it well. And of course since he turned into Conan he had to be a good actor.

"Guys don't worry I wasn't kidnapped by Kaitou Kid I was just hanging out with my cousin Kaito."

All eyes turned to Kaito and Conan was smirking as the children looked surprised. Their curious stares became very awkward for Kaito.

"B-but what is this all about the next Kaitou Kid coming out? And the note and Ran-neechan not knowing where you are and…and just everything!?" Mitsuhiko's voice cut in, with a slight snap. Probably irritated at Conan-chan for making everyone worried for nothing.

Conan answer made Kaito even more impressed with the chibbi detective's answer.

"Actually the Professor made up that note as a little kidnapping case and he showed me it. I must of accidently put in my pocket and in the morning when I was finding clothes to wear I saw it in my pants pocket. I brought it to the table and then Kaito knocked on the door. I hadn't seen him ever since I was 5 so I went with him. I thought I send a text to Ran but I guess I didn't…Forgive me you guys, for making you worry so much." Conan-chans voice was so convincing it seemed like he was actually telling he truth.

The Children's eyes where all wide but they looked convinced in Conan-chan's story. He was like their leader and whatever he said they believed so easily because he convinced them on more than one occasion about different things.

Kaito then placed a hand on Conan-chan's head and spoke to the kids, "yup that is right. You know we actually have to go somewhere now." He then stood up and nudged Conan a bit on his shoulder.

Conan turned to face the kids again, "sorry again, and don't worry about Ran-neechan I will tell her very soon. I got to go now, Bye!" Conan followed Kaito, who was walking away now. With the detective now beside him and the kids whines behind them Kaito said in a low voice.

"Good Choice."

Conan-chan nodded slowly, glancing back at his 'friends' frowning a bit when he turned forward again.

Conan POV

We walked for some time down the streets until it was getting dark outside; he realized how cold it was getting too. Being in a child body your temperature drops faster than an adult. He breathed into his hands for warmth until one of his hands were grabbed by a warm hand. Conan's attention was on the owner of the Hand.

Kaito.

Well now this was awkward, Conan allowed for Kaito to pull his hand and thread his fingers through the child's hands. After some minutes of awkwardness Conan asked Kaito.

"So when do you want to begin?"

Conan felt Kaito's eyes on him.

"Begin what?" He asked.

Conan glanced up at him, and he stopped walking. They were under one of the street lamps, a bit of vapor leaving their lips. Deep blue eyes stared into pale violet and one had a gently smile on his lips with one a frown.

"Tonight." Kaito whispered, bending down; kissing the detective gently. It was without lust, but with something Conan never felt from the thief.

And something he liked. So he kissed back shyly.

Rose: I AM SO SORRY ;A; ASJDASKDA

Arrow: Yeah she is, she liked sobbed whenever someone followed her story and she never updated. So she finished this chapter.

Rose: Hopefully now I can remember what the story line is going to be. Also if the last part is a bit different I am sorry again ;A; I will try to update more often if people still wanna read this.


End file.
